A Mythical Romance
by Officially Vocatrash
Summary: Len is forced on a camping trip with Rin and her girlfriend Miku. All he could do was just hope to go back home. But when he meets Kaito, a very shy ninetails, would this be the case any longer? Kaito x Len (KaiLen, LenKai) and a little bit of Miku x Rin. Rated T for language as of now, rating is subject to change.
1. The First Encounter

**A/N: I'm back from my unannounced hiatus! To make up for my absence, I'm writing a KaiLen fanfic for you all. Enjoy!**

 **Len Kagamine, Hatsune Miku, and Rin Kagamine all belong to Crypton while KAITO belongs to YAMAHA and Crypton. I don't own anything but this writing.**

* * *

Len wasn't much of an outdoors person, unlike his twin sister Rin. She and her best friend-turned-girlfriend Miku loved the outdoors. One day, they had the bright idea of going camping and bringing Len just as a "take-along buddy".

"What?! No way! You know I hate the outdoors, Rin!" He protested when she asked him if he wanted to go with them.

"C'moooon! It'll be fuuun! Plus, Aunt Meiko's coming over. Everyone knows you hate her." Rin reminded him with a smug expression on her face.

Len sighed and pouted childishly. There was no way he could get out of this one. "Finngh. I'd rather be eaten alive by who knows what than be yelled at by her."

Hours later, the trio arrived at the campsite in a rental SUV. The young couple didn't even set up their tent, much to Len's dismay. Instead, they went for a nature walk and left all the hard work of setting up a tent to the unsuspecting Len.

As the two walked away holding hands, Len sighed and got to reading the instructions that came with the tent. Put this stake into the ground, stand this pole up, circumnavigate the universe in search of simpler instructions, and done. The yellow-haired male tried various ways of setting up the tent, but the tent just crumpled into a pile of materials. He decided to set up one of the folding chairs and take a breather, but as soon as he set foot on the ground a sharp cry of pain could be heard.

"OWWW! S-Stupid tail, stupid me!" A male with deep blue hair sprung up, putting his arms behind his back. When he saw there was someone looking straight at him, he immediately got down in an attempt to hide.

"H-Huh?! Who's there?!" Len yelled with a jump, grabbing whatever was nearest to him. Rin would kill him if something went wrong, so he took it as his responsibility to guard their possessions. "Show yourself!"

The blue-haired male stood up timidly, his eyes welling up with tears. "I surrender… Y-You can shoot me if that's what you're here to do…" His voice was shaky and full of fear.

When Len calmed down, he got a full view of the being he'd encountered. The stranger was definitely taller than him… wait, did he have ears on top of his head? There were two fox-like ears matching his messy blue hair planted right on top. Flowing behind him were nine matching fox tails flowing like a flag in the wind.

The bluette remained stiff and was a bit confused by the other's behavior. He was staring at him with a dropped jaw, not shooting him or cutting one of his tails off. "Um… A-Are you alright, sir?" He asked, his voice still shaky and timid. The taller male played with the scarf around his neck in his fingers, presumably as a nervous tic.

"Yeah, I'm alright.. Who are you and what are you doing here?" Len questioned the other male again, this time much calmer than he was before. He dropped his "weapon" on the ground and looked up at the fox-like creature.

"I… I-I'm Kaito.. I'm a stupid ninetails.." The mythical being stuttered, looking away in embarrassment. "I'm sorry for being a bother… I'll go away if you want me to…" He started to turn around when a hand with yellow nails grabbed him by the arm.

"Don't go, please! You're wonderful! You can stay with us! Just don't leave me!" Len said a bit too quickly, looking into Kaito's deep blue eyes. Oh god. What had he just done? It was too late to take it back, so he just went with what he said before.

"M-Me…? S-Stay with you? You really want me to..?" Kaito asked him shyly, his cheeks turning pink. Nobody ever called him wonderful, so Len's words touched his heart.

"Yeah! And to make sure you don't leave me.." Len suddenly picked Kaito up off the ground bridal style, struggling to keep him in his arms.

"I… O-Okay.." A nervous Kaito slightly curled up in Len's arms. "Are you sure that you can carry me? I can walk if I'm too heavy.."

"Y-Yeah, you're just a little heavier than I expected!" The yellowette replied as he carried Kaito to the SUV. "Let me do all the worrying, alright?"

Kaito looked up at Len and nodded slowly, his face still a light pink. He was still worried for him, though. The poor boy was struggling with every step, his arms trembling as he carried him.

Just as his arms were about to give in, Len set Kaito down on one of the seats with a breath of exhaustion. "I haven't been able to set up the tent, so we'll just have to rest in here if that's alright with you." He said as he sat down next to Kaito.

"It'll be alright. Besides, my tails would probably knock down the tent anyway…" Kaito then muttered, "I hate them so much.." with a small frown on his face.

"Hey, don't frown like that. You are amazing, and so are your tails. Don't ever put yourself like that." Len said before gently wrapped his arms around Kaito's torso, pulling him closer to his own.

Kaito blushed a deep red at both Len's words and the unexpected embrace. He then hesitantly wrapped his own arms around the other male's back. "I… I won't do it again.." He said shyly, hugging the yellow-haired male tighter.

"Good." Len said with a smile and booped Kaito's nose gently. When the bluette blushed bright red at his action, he laughed with a happy blush on his cheeks.

"What's your name, by the way? I wanna call you by your name and be sweet to you too." Kaito asked, his dark blue eyes twinkling softly.

"It's Len. Len Kagamine." He said with a smile. "You're such a sweetie, Kaito." Len giggled a bit as he said that.

"Your name is lovely.." Kaito confessed, his cheeks even darker than before. "Just like you." He said with a breathy, embarrassed laugh.

"Aww, thank you Kaito." Len giggled again, resting his head on Kaito's softly-padded chest.

"You're welcome, Len." The bluette replied, burying his face into the shorter male's soft hair.

The two cuddled happily, not having a care in the world but each other.


	2. Bringing Us Together

**A/N: Happy 11th birthday to my sweet, sweet Kaito! To celebrate, I waited to post this chapter until his birthday. Also, happy (very) late birthday to a friend of mine (you know who you are). Enjoy!**

* * *

"Leeeeeen! We're baaaaack!"

The yellow-haired boy flinched at the sudden call of his twin sister. He could hear her clearly, which meant she was really close. "Shit…" He muttered, staying in his current position with Kaito since he couldn't do much of anything to stop the sisterly love coming his way.

"HA! Found you, you banana head!" Rin yelled childishly as she swung the door open, staring right at the two cuddling on the seat, "How dare you, sneaking guys into the SUV instead of setting up the tent!"

Kaito gasped loudly, his face turning bright red with embarrassment. He immediately let go of Len and covered his face with his hands, his fox ears sticking straight up. "Eep!"

"Gah!" Len jumped, yelping in surprise. "Rin, never do that again!" His face turned bright red as well, his eyebrows narrowing as he yelled.

"Len's gay?! Ooh, I've gotta see this!" Miku rushed next to Rin and quickly took a picture of the two males. "EEEE! I can't wait for them to-"

The tealette's fangirling was cut off by a very angry Len. "STOP! FUCKING STOP!" He screamed, covering his ears in anger and startling Kaito even more.

"I think we should seriously stop, Rin.. Let's go set up the tent.." Miku frowned a bit and pulled Rin outside, who closed the door behind them.

"...L-Len?" Kaito's voice was soft and shaky, his hands slowly uncovering his eyes.

The yellowette sighed, hugging Kaito tight again. "I'm really sorry, it was all so sudden and I wasn't expecting it at all. I didn't mean to scare you, Kaito."

The taller male hugged Len back in a more gentle manner. "It's okay.. I'm just kinda sensitive, I guess." He replied with a small sniffle.

"Kaito.. Don't cry, okay?" The smaller male let go of him and gently wiped away the tears forming at his dark blue eyes with his thumbs.

The corners of the blue-clad male's lips turned up slightly. "I'll try not to cry just for you."

Before Len could speak, Kaito's stomach growled quite loudly. "I kinda forgot to eat lunch.. Oops.." He blushed in embarrassment as he spoke.

"That's alright. I'll see if Miku and Rin are going to start the fire soon. We could have s'mores and stuff as our lunch, okay?" Len asked with a grin.

"S'mores? I've seen campers eat those before, but I've never tried one. What does a s'more taste like, anyway?" The curious ninetails looked down at the human with an adorable face of wonder.

The other male laughed at this face, his grin growing wider. "You'll see in just a moment." He stood up and opened the door, sticking his head out. He then called out to the girls, "Hey, you two! Are you going to start the fire soon? It's getting dark!"

"We're getting the supplies right now! Just wait a minute!" Miku called back to Len, turning towards Rin. "I'll go get the twigs, okay?

"No, I'll go get it. You stay here where it's safe, sweetie." The yellow-haired girl kissed the other on her nose and started walking towards the woods.

"No, you stay here! I'll do the dangerous parts! I'm supposed to protect you from the world and stuff like that!" The tealette grabbed her girlfriend's arm in an attempt to stop her.

Len sighed and closed the door. "It doesn't look like they're gonna finish arguing soon. Maybe I'll find something for us to eat somewhere in here while we wait." He said as he opened the refrigerator.

There were foods that didn't even need to be refrigerated inside, much to his dismay. Oranges, cans of ravioli, pocky, almost anything you could think of. Anything but bananas.

"Did you find something, Len?" Kaito asked sweetly, peering over to where his beloved was at.

"Hmm.. Is ice cream okay with you?" The yellowette turned towards him, holding two pints of ice cream.

The ninetails's ears stood up at the mention of ice cream. "I LOOOOVE ice cream! Yaaaaay!" He cheered, bouncing in place a bit from excitement.

Len laughed once more, returning to his place with the ice cream and two spoons. He handed his sweetheart one of each and sat down next to him.

The bluette dug in with a childlike grin, devouring the ice cream happily while the other male observed, eating his own at a slower pace.

"I'm done!" Kaito declared about five minutes later with an adorably proud expression. He was so happy that he didn't notice the ice cream running down the corner of his mouth.

The smaller male looked over at him with a soft smile and set the nearly empty pint down, seeing this as his chance to close their invisible distance. "You have some ice cream on your mouth, sweetie."

In reaction, the taller male's cheeks turned light pink from embarrassment. "Sorry, I should've slowed do-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Len pulled Kaito's scarf down to where his face was level to his own and pressed their lips together.

The blush on Kaito's cheeks grew dark red as soon as he felt a foreign warmth on his mouth. Suddenly, he felt a rush of passion for nobody but Len. His arms wrapped around the other's body tightly, bringing them even closer.

The two indulged in each other, their tongues dancing in harmony as all their cares melted away and their passion for each other grew each second.

Then the door opened. "Hey guys, we started the fi- Oh.. Oh my." The girls stood with a small smile in front of them, watching their every move.

The dominant male noticed and flipped both his sister and her girlfriend off, his activity with his beloved not stopping.

The two eventually pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their lips. The taste of ice cream still lingered in their mouths, both from eating it and tasting their beloved.

The yellowette smirked after catching his breath, knowing that he'd finally won a 'battle' against his sister.


End file.
